MyLittleAssassin
by TheDigimonPony
Summary: Conner's young master apprentice is killed but some how brought to the MyLittlePony world what could happen Love?Adventure? or both
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silver quickly looked around and saw the fort he was looking for he notice a tall tree overhanging the fort. He quickly climbed it hoping there was something to land in. As he got to the top he notice a jump from the branch to the top of a scaffolding. He got one of his poison blade from his bag and put it on his wrist. He closely aimed at the nearest gunmen and shoot it. He quickly hid from sight knowing this poison could be his downfall. The guard shot the only person he could see but behind him the captain of the templar's quickly sliced his neck and watched his men from behind a cannon. Silver quickly looked around and slowly sneaked to the powder below when smoke showed out of no where surrounding him he fell and the templar walked up to him and shot him in the stomach. Some how still alive he pulled his gun blade out and grabed the his last target throw him into the shed and shot the gunpowder barrel he slowly walked to the flag pole pulled down the British flag and puts up a 13 stared US flag than he falls down and looks at the starry night sky before bleeding out.

Silver opens his eyes and he's floating in a weird room and a women appears out of no where. "Well you know you sure have some perseverance don't you Ryan"How do you know my real name and who are you tell me now!" Silver yelled."Hey I was just complimenting your will to complete your goal till the end but to answer your question I know everything and my name is Celestia". "Well why am I here?" "Because you need to transform in order to blend in the world your being sent to and to answer your next question it's because you keep true to your creed no matter what so where letting you live a second life and the world your being sent to you can find out yourself". "Also don't tell anyone where your from".

When Silver woke up he was in a forest he looked at his body he was a white horse with wings and a horn he also had the symbol of his creed on his flank. His cloths appeared in a spark of light with his bag full of his blades he's been working on. He walked around looking for a way out when he saw a path and followed it. The path lead out the forest and split into what looked like a apple orchard and the other went to a town with a castle that looked like It was built into a tree somehow. "I shouldn't head into a big town until I get some info on the town. Ill head into the orchard maybe the farm folk can help me. "Silver headed out into the orchard and found the biggest barn he seen. "And I thought prudence barn was big. "Silver thought to himself. He looked around and saw the sun starting to set so he went inside and laid in the nearest hay stack. He laid on his side thinking of why would a mysteries women appear and bring him to a world he's never heard of or explain why's he here. He fell asleep hoping to find help in the mourning.

Suddenly he was in the same room as before but this time it was darker. Another women appeared but she was a pony. "Hello I'm Luna and your going to need some help aren't you". "Well I could but how can I trust you" "I know you're where brought here by a women named Celestia and you're looking for someone to trust before you meet a enemy". "okay I trust you what do you want to tell me?" Head to the Town nearby and when you meet a mare or a girl pony look for these symbols on there flanks and say the words Friendship is magic". Six symbols appeared one was three red apples, the second was a cloud with a lighting bolt with rainbow colors, the third was three balloons, the fourth was three blue butterflies, the fifth was three diamonds and the last was three stars.

Silver woke up and he was questioning if he should listen to that dream or should he ask the farm folk for help. He shrugged it off and went to the front door and knocked when a girl answered he looked at her flank and saw the three apples and said the words and she quickly pulled him in.

Cliffhangers how we hate yet love them. Type in the review your ideas and I might include them some how I review all the reviews and never remove them so post away. Thanks for reading-TheDigimonPony


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silver looked around for a escape and saw a chimney, a window, and weak point in the wall. Applejack quickly locked the door and asked silver to sit down and he did.

"Now tell me what your looking for sugercube"Applejack asked. Silver looked at her and siad five word "Why should I trust you?"

"Because Luna told me to help you anyway how so you can either ask for help or go" Applejack head to the door and unlocked and left it open making it obvious he can leave any time. Silver looked at Applejack and the door and realize nothing but one thing was stopping him his need for information.

"Okay fine well what is the town called, is there a library, if so where is it, is there someone who can train me to use my wings and horn, also who's the best to ask information about people and also is there a place I can hid my bag and altar my cloths?"

Applejack was trying to keep track while she figured out the answers "The town is called PonyVille, the library is in the castle at the center, two of my friends can train you and another one of my friends can tell you anything about anyone in PonyVille however anywhere else she tries to learn everything, you can talk to the dragon in the library about your blades and there's a boutique at the edge of the town my friend runs talk to her about your cloths. Anything else?" Applejack takes a breath from talking.

"And I can trust this isn't false info why?" Silver ask while rising a eyebrow

"I'm the element of honesty and your starting to piss me off with your distrust" Applejack says while glaring at him intensely

Silver gulps and ask "does one of your friends have a lighting bolt in rainbow colors cause I'm suppose to meet her next

(Twenty mins later)

"Alright tell her what you told me" Applejack said while Rainbow blows her hair out of her face.

"Friendship is magic" Silver says while pulling his cowl over his eyes more jealous of the rainbow like mare magenta eyes.

"Hey your the one I have to teach how to fly Luna told me that last night" Rainbow says feeling special.

"Based on what he told me probably al six of us had because I know I did" Applejack says to Rianbow

I don't mean to interrupt should we learn each others names if we going to be seeing each other as often as it seems. Silver ask the two politely.

"Oh well I'm Applejack and this is Rainbowdash she's known for her loyalty and I'm known for my honesty" Applejack says.

"I'm Silver and I'm not known for anything and I'm quite proud of it might I add" Silver says while looking at both of them yet concealing his eyes. "So shall I start my training?" Silver ask

"Sure lets go outside this house isn't big enough to fly around in" Rainbowdash says before heading outside.

**To be continued**

**Well this took forever to write so I hope you like it and if you don't just say so. By the way the next scene will have special moment between Rainbow and Silver. And if anyone is still wondering what Silver is he's a Alicorn like Luna, Celestia, Candace, and Twilight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody it's been a while since I posted a chapter of this so here it is.**

_Rainbow and Silver went outside and she faced Silver standing tall to try and impress him._

"Well let's get started take off the hood and the bag." Rainbowdash says trying to sound in charge. "Why do I need to remove my hood and bag?" Silver ask. "Because they will mess up your sight and speed for flying." Rainbow answers a trying to keep her patience. "But I never take my hood off." Silver says hoping he doesn't have to remove his hood. "Sorry but the hood has to come off." Rainbow says as she removes his bag for him. Silver removes his hood slowly and Rainbow gasp at his eyes. One was silver and the other was a deep dark blue that gave Rainbow the chills. "I don't see what's so bad about your eyes honestly I think there beautiful." Rainbow say's while thinking did I just flirt with him? "Thanks. So shall we get started" Silver ask wondering if that was flirting in this world.

Rainbow showed him how to flap his wings at a steady pace and Silver started trying maneuvers he tried on a machine him and Conner worked on. While Rainbow was watching Silver carefully Silver decided to try something he flew higher than his wings would allow him and started to free fall and Rainbow tried to stop him from hitting the ground but he was falling to fast he pulled up not seeing rainbow dash he crashed straight into her he got up and ran over to her hoping she wasn't injured.

"Rainbow are you alright please say something!" Silver started panic but than rainbow answered him "I'm all right but I cant move my right Forehoof.". "I'll take you to the town there's got to be a hospital there." Silver said as he got her on his back and quickly grabbed his stuff before heading to PonyVille.

(At PonyVille Hospital)

"I'm Sorry Rainbow I shouldn't have tried that stunt." Silver said looking down beside rainbows bed. "Don't worry You didn't break it and that stunt was awesome but not as cool as my sonicrianboom" rainbow said while trying to hid her pain in her hoof. "Well I better let you rest thanks for teaching me how to fly Rainbow and I will pay you back somehow for your hoof I swear" Silver says before exit out the room than heads toward the exit to try and find the library. When he got out he was Ambushed by a certain pink pony. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie I'm looking for someone and you match the description are you looking for someone?" Pinkie said with unexplainable speed. "Umm I'm Silver and I could use a tour of the town" Silver said while noticing her cutie mark was one of the one's he was looking for. "No problem but do you know the code words?" Pinkie asked. "Friendship is magic" Silver says before she jumps and says follow me.

Silver followed her while she jumped into what looked like a town market. "Hey Fluttershy Can you Take him to twilight and than give him a tour of PonyVille? "Pinkie ask a yellow horse with wings and three blue butterflies on her flank "Well If its alright with him." She says with the lowest voice Silver has ever heard. "Sure" Silver says in a low voice hoping not to intimidate her. On the way they run into Rarity "Oh my darling where did you get those robes" Rarity asked with curiosity in her voice. "I received them for honoring my belief and isn't darling what you say to your boyfriend or husband" Silver asked.

I call everypony that. "I have to say that design is elegance but it seems a bit big for you I could alter it for you if you like" Rarity said with grace in her voice. "Sure but make sure I don't have to take it off to fly and I can hide well with it?" Silver asked. "Sure but in exchange can we have lunch together?". The second Silver heard this he stepped back and said "I'm not ready for a relationship and I'm on a mission right now." "Its alright ill do it for free after all I'm the element of generosity."

specking of wings Rainbowdash is in the hospital." "What?!" rarity and flutter said at the same time before running towards the hospital. "Well maybe the last person I meet is suppose to be my magic teacher" silver says to himself before heading to the castle hoping his the library is actually there.

**I know you guys are looking for death or love but I promise next chapter it will happen but till than thanks for reading-TheDigimonPony**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here some addition info for credit a new OC coming in this chap (no spoilers) If you want to read and follow his story the author and creator of the new OC is The Passionate Admiral that credit has been given heres the story.**

Silver walked into the Library and saw two ponies one wearing a cape with a _ mane he was talking to a lavender alicorn with a purple mane and magenta highlights the alicorn looks behind her to see silver standing there she looks like she's not surprised to see him."Well Gold I think this should help you find more about the disturbance" Twilight hands him a book."Thank you princess for your time" Bronze star says turning around to leave the room he sees silver and walks up to him. "Hello sir you must be new here never seen you before i'm Gold Streak I'm the ambassador of Ponyville and you are?" he offer his hand out to looks at the hoof and shakes it "I'm Silver and i'm looking for someone called Twilight Sparkle."Bronze points towards Twilight "Well there she is and treat her with respect she's royalty and if you ever need help just ask me."Bronze walks out and Silver looks at Twilight and says "Does the term friendship is magic sound familiar to you?" Silver ask and twilight nods ands says "I knew you were coming but not this early" she says while looking for a book "How did you know I would be here just 5 mins ago I found out what this placed is called?" Twilight pushes some books apart and pulls a scroll from out and hands it to Silver "I received this last night you should read it"Silver takes the Scroll and reads it to him self

_Dear my faithful student and princess of friendship today there was a explosion around the Everfree forest_ _Luna myself and Candace have found out it is the pony from the legends and you need to help him anyway possible because his power is legendary but they also say he will great help not just to function in this but so he might help us from the secret threat that has loomed on us since the arrival of the last pony of his skills Good luck and be carful from princess Celestia _

"Well this is a good turn of events for me most of my needs have been fulfilled I just need two things now" Silver says handing the scroll back to twilight."I need a place to hid this bag and I need someone to teach me hoe to use magic can you help me"Silver ask hopping she not as much of a like as the pink pony he meet outside."follow me"Twilight says heading towards a different part of the Library. She levitates a book down towards him and than heads over to what looks like a map of Equestria. Right here is a old house that no one lives in anymore it was used by the last one of your kind that lived here you can live there and its secluded so hiding your bag there should be no problem." Twilight says pointing to what looked like a valley about a quarter of a mile off of Ponyville's east end. "Thanks and also how big is the house?"Silver ask politely "It's about the size of a mansion but its hidden so well no one can find it." Twilight answers. Silver looks at her in disbelief "Trust me it hides a great deal of power I think that the last warrior used it to hide the mansion but maybe you will have better luck finding read that book to learn about magic"Twilight says before Pinkie pie suddenly rushes in and she says "Rainbow….Hospital….Broken Wing" she said taking quick breaths in between."what again I better hurry"She scurries past Pinkie."Ohh a race I hope i win" She says before zipping looks at them before looking at the map and saying I may have the supernatural on my side but I need some help scaling that valley hmm maybe Gold can help.

**1 hour later**

"Thanks for helping me scale this mountain Gold." Silver says looking down "No problem I have a question though how are you going to find the mansion if not even celestia herself could find it and she was inside it?"because i have a special ability."silver answers before removing his hood and his silver eye glows blue and his pupil turns white and trough that he sees the temple and a ball shaped artifact "no it cant be" Silver says under his breath"What the hell was that?" Bronze ask hopping that question wouldn't kill him."I had a accident as a child giving me the power to use the sight but most assassins call it eagle will tell no one i can do that or else you will regret it and anyone else you told will regret with you."silver says before grabbing a pickaxe strapped to his belt and sticking the layer of rock surrounding the mansion."well if were telling our secrets might as well return the favor my real name is Bronze star and i'm actually royalty my mother is princess Celestia"Bronze says before handing silver a snake turns on the night vision mode and looks through the camera "hmm well Ill keep that in mind if i ever need help"he says before striking the rock four more times before kicking it causing a small opening to form and both Silver and Bronze star unhook their gear and fly in when the hit the ground bronze cast a spell and light fills the Bronze looks around study the legendary hidden mansion silver walks up to the apple and picks it up suddenly he hears a million voices in is he try to focus on one another takes his place soon he starts to lose control of his horn and lighting starts to spew from it his wings start to twitch to the point they might break off than suddenly a dark aura spews out of him and takes form looking exactly like Silver except his robes are now a british soldier's uniform and his cutie mark was a blood red silver lays on the ground bronze charges at the mysterious being and bronze simply phases trough him as bronze gets up the mysterious pony talks "do not try to harm me for the only one that can is the pony laying on the ground for i am his opposite and he needs to pass three test before he may receive the Apple of Eden."realizing theres nothing bronze can do he grabs silver and fly out of the mountain and fly towards Ponyville.

**(inside Silvers head)**

Silver is a empty void where nothing can be seen but the apple he races towards it but than the mysterious pony rises out of the ground in the apples place."Well I've got to say never seen such a empty space in the mind since Altiar tried to control this don't you focus on anything other than your objective."the weird pony says."why don't you give me some answers before i even answer yours"silver says trying to intimidate his oppenet. "Well were inside your mind you have to past two test before you face me in a battle before you can get the apple and also your real body is in the hospital in a coma and when you fial one of the test or pass all three you'll wake up but if you fail one of these test you will never be able to use the apple and trust me you will need the apple plus i know you want it more than anything else". "Fine whats the first test" Silver says "Well first you must kill your enemy while not killing anyone who sees you kill this man oh and did i forget you must kill him in front of the kid he is walking with" the pony says before silver lands on a roof top and he looks human again suddenly he hears a voice in his head in"listen if modified your eagle vision to where your target will look red instead of blue and your target is in the market place" When Silver hears this he wonders why this sounds familiar to him but shakes it and heads to the market place.

Silver is on the roof of the market place he keeps his hood on while his eyes glow blue he sees his target and grabs his tomahawk and jumps on his target sinking the blade into his back and just before he leaves the test he notices that the kid he was walking with was himself when he was a kid and he just killed his he rising back into the void the being appears and before he can say anything silver starts yelling "Why did i just see myself in that kids face and who are you to know that happened to me!" the being just looks at him and says you can call me dark and that kid was master was your half brother on your dads side not even Conner knew it but I knew it because i can relive all your ancestors memory's in your mind because they're stored there now you will be doing your third test you will be reliving a point in time where your ancestor Ezio had to use a machine to fly across the city of _ but we need to see if you can do the same thing" suddenly instead of falling down he flouts up and when he opens his eyes he's in the air on leonardo Di Vinci's flying machine and he's human again he looks ahead and sees lines of fire as he was flying over one he notice that he went higher as he flew over the fires he saw they ended at a building that looked like a fort as he landed on the building he started to fall and found himself back in the same room with Dark

"Now your last test will be to face me in battle and win you can use anything but it must be one on one so bring no one else and also good luck with that little crush of your's" before Silver could ask how Dark knew about that a door opened behind him and Dark silver walked through the door he opened his eyes to find him self in the hospital and surrounding the bed was Bronze and Twilight."looks like someone decided to wake up from that fall he had"Bronze said joking "Huh what day is it"silver ask siting up "Its been two days since you hit your head putting yourself i a coma I'm glad you didn't die though" Twilight answers while hugging Silver.

As silver leaves the hospital he notices that everyone was preparing for what looked like a competition"What is everyone preparing for" silver ask Here we say everypony and also were preparing for the Alicorn Games"Bronze answers "Really what do you do in the games" Silver ask curios."Well the usually they get 5 pegasi ponies and unicorns to compete in different challenges and when only one unicorn pony and pegasus are left they compete in a race that who the winners are and its used to show that every type of pony is good a something but most ponies use it to say which is race of pony is better" twi light answers sounding i compete in it?Silver asked.

Well maybe but you will need to chose which one you want to compete as so we will help you sign up" Bronze answers. "Thanks" Silver says before following bronze and twilight to the town hall.

As they get there Applejack is talking to the sign up official"so where do i sign?" applejack ask and she signs the ballot before she sees rainbow and ducks out of the way before she crashes on the floor."Am i too late how many positions are left for pegasi" Rainbow ask Applejack nearly as quickly as pinkie one unicorn and pegasi opening left"apple jack answers just before rainbow grabs a pen and quickly signs her name.'Yes I've always wanted to compete in this since I've heard of the alicorn games" Rainbow dash says sounding out of breath. You've never heard about the games till this mourning though apple jack says reluctantly "exactly" rainbow says while silver is just watching his two future opponents. Silver walks up to the to the sign up and signs his name on the last opening for unicorn."Silver what are you doing" Rainbow asks. "He signing for the games now show me your horn Sir" the mayor ask as piously as she pulls his hood off his head and than puts it quickly back on since the mayor expression turned from calm to ecstatic the second his hood stopped covering his head."well okay see ya at the games silver"

Silver and the rest walk off and everyone but rainbow and bronze ask "what happened to your eye" they walk off and Silver thinks I need to prepare for the Battle with Dark.

**If you guys are confused Silver is a alicorn and he's always wearing his creed robes with his hood over his head and eyes also the main six didn't freak out because as i said in a past chapter each of them received a message from luna what he was and how to help if you wonder why his behavior is changing quickly its because he either has feelings for some one nearby or someone he trust with his life is for reading-TheDigimonPony **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI guys here is another chapter.I decided to let Silver relax a little so you may see a change in his behavior.**

Silver walks inside the library still following Twilight when they get to the library she pulls a book down and turns to Silver "Okay i can altar your appearance so you look like a unicorn and if you want i can alter your eyes so they match and don't worry its not permeant".Silver thinks for a sec before answering "Thanks and about the eye color changing can you make them both silver"? "Sure but you need to take the robes off so i can better alter your appearance." Silver took off his robes and placed them in his bag and Twilight Lowered her head and her horn starts to glow as Silvers wings start to glow and suddenly evaporate and his head starts to hurt as his blue eye turns Silver and suddenly Twilight drops to the floor and Silver walks over to help her up."Are you okay Twilight"Silver I'm fine but did the spell work she looks and his wings are gone from his body and as he stares into his eyes. Spike walks in and sees them "Aww looks like Twilight and Silver are gonna kiss" He says in a joking tone."Silver jumps back And starts to trying to explain"huh we were just huh she was just checking me eyes to see uh wait that sounds worse huh"sounding and Spike laugh and And Silver looks down embarrassed "I need to finish some chores around Ponyville" He walks out trying to hid his blush.

1 HOUR LATER AT THE APPLE FAMLY FARM

Silver walked into the barn and found Applejack giving some barrels to a old green pony he walked up to Applejack "Hey Applejack can i get a job here"."Just who the hay are you and how do you know me"Applejack ask sounding very serious."Its me Silver".She looks at him"What happen to you and I thought you wore your robes everywhere to keep your secret"Applejack asked with curiosity in her voice "I had Twilight fix my eye and since no one has attacked me socially politicly or physically i figured i should act my normal self"Silver says trying to sound nicer than when he last saw her."Well most of the people here try to be nice if your nice to them anyway to answer your question you can help me buck some apples and we will pay you 150 bits for the day".Silver mouths drops and he closes it with his hoof."Well can i should i start tomorrow or now"? "You can start now the barrels are by the wagon"Apple jack says before heading back out to the looked at the wagon and the barrels and a smile formed as he cooked a plan.

2 hours later(dusk)

Silver is bringing in the last wagon full of apples when Applejack notice him."What are you doing sugercube?" Applejack asked with curiosity."I decided to use the wagon to bring in more apples haven't you guys ever thought of that?"Yes we have but we didn't because it takes to long for granny to see which apples are good and which ain't with this many it looks like you brought the entire acre."Applejack says sounding mad "Sorry i will help granny finish."Silver says trying to come to a alright it was A honest mistake since you cleared out your acre heres your pay" She hands him a bag and he stares it in his saddle bags."Sorry well i guess i will see ya tomorrow"Silver says as everyone he's about to leave when he looks back at the wagon and sighs.

The next day

Silver wakes up and realizes he's been up all night sorting when he hears the barn doors open and Applejack walks in."Silver have you been sorting the apples all night?"Applejack asked with sarcasm in her voice. "Well maybe i mean I was just uh" Silver says trying to think of a snappy comeback but before he could BigMac walks in"Hey Applejack i didn't you two were dating he says in a mocking tone." Wait were not dating were just friends uh i swear"Silver nearly as fast as pinkie while blushing." Relax he's just kidding"Applejack says trying to calm Silver for overreacting"He says still rolls her eyes before grabbing some barrels and heading out You working today Silver?" Naw i got to train for the games see ya" Silver says before running back towards the town.

Silver was walking when Dark walked up to him 'What are you doing here i thought our battle was in two days during the games." Dark smiles "Well i said i see ya at the games not battle you during the games i just wanted to know when you want to battle simply come back to the mansion how ever you do have a time limit you have until summer equinox"Dark says sounding sincere."Also Im not your enemy Silver just your current opponent Good luck in your competition also during our battle i expect you to have wings too"Dark says before turing into smoke and flies looks at smoke before pulling the book twilight gave him out and read the cover _Basic unicorn magic._Silver walked into the nearby field before siting down to read.

a few minutes later

Silver was practicing his last spell for the games he lowered his head and a white aura appeared around his horn and a white beam exit the tip of his horn and hits the ground leaving a scorch mark."Wow i better not do that again unless i need his walk when he ran into pinkie pie on the edge of the town."Hey pinkie any party's i should know about?" Pinkie Pie turns to see Silver and gasp before running towards him and grabbing his hoof and talking so fast that Silvers brian started to hurt trying to keep up "oh my gosh another new visitors I love visitors where are you from and whats your name also how do you know mine?" Silver rubs his head and hoof before saying "Pinkie its me Silver i took my robes off this is how i look normally." Pinkie pulls a magnifying glass from here hair and looks at his face trough it "Are you sure the silver i knew had one blue eye and than a silver eye"She says looking closely at his eyes." Silver steps back a step "I had Twilight change my eye's for me and how did you know about my eyes only Twilight,Rainbow,and,Applejack knew?" Pinkie was about to answer before Rarity showed up and says "Twilight told me what happen and i told where are your beautiful robes?" Silver pulls his robes out "They're right here also can you modify them to fit my body" rarity eyes widen before she says I will get to make cloths for the pony that is destined to be the second legendary warrior this is a big opportunity for me i thank you"Rarity says putting the robes in her saddle blinks before asking "why are you talking to m like I'm legend foretold and whose the first legendary pony?"Rarity and Pinkie look at each other before saying "You don't know." Silver shakes his head.

Well the legend is there was a alicorn who appeared from another world and he saved Equestria from peril when Celestia and Luna where at there was a mysterious pony wearing robes that hid his presence and not even Celestia or Luna could find him once he disappear in fact the said he was acting as a simple peasant when he went into hiding so no one expected said he had a hand in helping Luna and Celestia take down discord but no one even knew his name so he never got credit but they say that one day another legendary hero would appear when Equestria is in grave fact the only picture of him is shown in silver like robes holding a gold sphere.

"Well thats nice and all but how are you sure that I'm the second worrier" Silver ask. "Because Luna and Celstia themselves said that you would stop discord and his brother from taking over equestrian"

**Discord is at it again But will Silver Be able to do anything to stop him and whats with Dark posing as a friendly want to find out read in the next chapter-TheDigimonPony**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I would just like to say that this Fanfic is currently on hold I am sorry but i am having trouble focusing on two fic's at this moment so I decided to stop on this one since my other fic is going to be finished faster. Again I am sorry to those who look forward to reading this but i will try to get back to work on this fic as soon as possible


End file.
